1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock for a vehicle wheel, and more particularly, to a lock comprising a pair of half-collar locking units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Along with the growth in popularity of vehicles such as motorcycles has grown the need to prevent their theft. Key-operated engine ignitions offer an owner some measure of protection from theft, but additional protective measures are typically necessary for reasonably effective theft prevention.
A lock assembly commonly used for immobilizing a wheel of a motorcycle during those periods when it is unattended is a U-shaped assembly attached to the front wheel, as shown in FIG. 20 and FIG. 21. Such an assembly comprises a lock A and a U-shaped locking bar B which locks therein to form an enclosed collar. The assembly may be placed into service by inserting the appropriate key in the lock A; holding with one hand the lock A and with the other hand the U-shaped locking bar B; bringing the two parts together from opposing sides of the wheel C; and, manipulating the terminal ends of the U-shaped locking bar B through intervals between the spokes of wheel C to then engage lock A. The assembly is removed by inserting and turning the key in the lock A and drawing apart lock A and U-shaped locking bar B from the opposing sides of the wheel C.
Use of the prior art lock assembly, as evident from the description above, is quite cumbersome due, in part, to the following:
1. Because the lock A and locking bar B are completely separable parts, cooperative use of both the user's hands is necessary for their manipulation, and sufficient working space is required on both sides of the wheel such that adequate clearance is available for this manipulation.
2. The lock A and the locking bar B are dimensionally quite substantial and are, therefore, rather bulky and cumbersome to operate.